


We Were On A Break

by BethBaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2016-Now Harry and Louis, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Slight mentions of Louis and Brianna, Slight mentions of Louis and Danielle, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Top Louis, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBaby/pseuds/BethBaby
Summary: Harry has hated Louis since he found out that Louis knocked up Brianna and started dating Danielle while on their break. Louis has hated Harry since he found out that Harry hooked up with someone while on their break.They hate each other for the same reasons but the question is, do they really hate each other as much as they think they do?





	We Were On A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, this is my first fic on AO3. I've been writing for a long time on Wattpad and wanted to try something new.  
> I know this fic may not be the best but I'll improve lmao.
> 
> Also, when it says **"break"** that just means that they had time away from each other.

Hey so I know this should be a proper chapter but I’m honestly way too busy with school and my personal life right now to properly write anything. I will be working on it though, it may take some time but this story will have a proper chapter at some point. 

I’ve just been super burnt out with school starting again and getting my application in for college while trying to juggle all the shit going down in my personal life. I basically had a mental breakdown yesterday and cried for 2 straight hours, my anxiety got the best of me mixed with my parents being angry with me over falling behind in one of my classes. It was like a dam had broken and shit hit the fan. I’m okay (trust me) and I feel good today. 

I’ll try to pump out something presentable from my fucking mixed up brain lol. Also, I kinda wanna cry because of the MCR reference I made because I want them to come back so bad. 

Anyways, I’m gonna try and sleep now cause it’s 4:07 am here lmao ;)


End file.
